


Why Moxxi Closed The Bar Early

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For a strange reason, the only bar in Sanctuary closed early one night. The fact that two women’s moaning could be heard from within had nothing to do with it...





	Why Moxxi Closed The Bar Early

The sounds of hips colliding filled the now-empty bar. The main source of Sanctuary’s alcohol had been closed early for once, in order to allow the owner to do something- or rather, someone, that she had been hoping for a long time to have fun with.

It was all caused by a game of cards. Moxxi proposed a simple idea. If Moxxi won the game, she’d be allowed access to some of Gaige’s tech to see how it worked. Should she lose, Gaige could do whatever she wanted to the buxom barmaid for the full night, without charge.

How easy it was for Moxxi to feign anger as she threw the game with almost surgical precision. Play too badly and she would catch on. Play too well and it would potentially have her win. It took effort, but Gaige completely bought her ruse, and now Moxxi had the Mechromancer in her bedroom. 

Most would assume that the buxom bartender would prefer to be on top in any sexual situation, using her immense experience to bring incredible pleasure to any partner that met her. Most would also be wrong. All Moxxi liked to do in sex was to be fucked. She would never be the dominant, only the submissive.

Gaige providing exactly what she wanted was something that Moxxi could never place a value upon.

As the sound of hips clapping together filled the elder’s bedroom, it was evident that Gaige had decided to forgo foreplay. Instead of taking her time to savour the divine gift that Moxxi has decided to grace the 19 year old, Gaige immediately tackled Moxxi to the bed, the elder stripping out of her clothes as the two kissed. Almost as soon as Moxxi was naked, Gaige pushed her onto the bed, slipping her thick, throbbing shaft within Moxxi’s pussy.

Even for someone as well-versed in sexual acts as Moxxi, the feeling of Gaige’s mammoth member driving itself in and out of her sensitive snatch overrode any other feeling in her body, causing the woman’s limbs to weaken. Her face was gently resting against her pillow, mouth agape as she moaned with every thrust. There was nothing Moxxi wanted greater than for Gaige to go harder, faster, more brutally.

It was exceedingly fortunate that Gaige capitulated to these requests, even if the younger woman did not hear them running through Moxxi’s mind, and was instead acting on her own accord, as driven by lust as that accord was. Moxxi’s moans came frequently, in an exceedingly high pitch and volume. Her pussy almost became a waterfall of girlcum, as small drops of nectar sprayed out of the elder woman’s pussy and coated the bed.

Every motion that Gaige made granted Moxxi an almost mind-destroying level of pleasure. Every thrust seemed to feel like it fucked intelligence directly out of her mind by the cock attached to the smaller woman, every small amount of Moxxi’s mind that left her was replaced by nothing but ecstatic pleasure and pure lust. Gaige’s own moans, lower but no less prevalent, were proof as well as to her deep pleasure.

Moxxi had likely orgasmed several times over by this point, her mind so exceedingly clouded by lust that she simply did not react. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her body only moving when Gaige’s cock drove deep into her snatch, the 9-inch shaft buried deep within her at all moments. She was unable to make any noise beyond a moan, far less a coherent sentence.

After another moment, Gaige’s cock spasmed within Moxxi’s pussy, bringing yet another moan from the lips of the elder woman, as seed began to pump from the tip of her cock into Moxxi’s womb. Both Moxxi and Gaige could only breathe deeply, as sweat glistened upon their skin, and hair stuck to their faces. The sheer effort Gaige had put into driving her cock deep within Moxxi with as much force as she had was something that drained the Mechromancer quickly of energy, but she was still more conscious than her lover.

As Gaige extracted her cock from Moxxi’s cunt, all the redhead could do was pant heavily, attempting to recover. She could only say a couple words to Moxxi, a sign that the woman whom was already fucked silly would not be seeing too much of a respite.   
“I’m... not... finished... with... you... yet...” She panted, a smirk growing upon her face.


End file.
